Accident
by Dlbn
Summary: One minute, one second could change everything. Luckily for brothers Roxas and Sora, the one minute, one second between life and death worked in their favor. Happy AkuRoku Day 2013


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character, place, theme, or item from the series. They all belong to Square Enix. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my fiancé as a late happy 25th birthday present. I love you babe 3

Dedication two: This is also dedicated to all AkuRoku fans out there. Happy AkuRoku day, all!

Disclaimer two: The events in this fanfic are fictional. Any similarity to a person/persons (living or dead), situation/situations (past, present, or future) are entirely coincidental. This simply popped into my head while listening to music. I don't know why.

000

Roxas simply couldn't believe it. Sitting behind the wheel of his newly wrecked car, his hands still gripped the steering wheel as he finally came to his senses and looked around him. There was another car across from him, which people had climbed out of already and appeared to have no visible injuries. Remembering where he was and who he was with, Roxas turned to his three backseat passengers. His brother Sora and Axel's younger sister Kairi seemed to be alright, but Sora's boyfriend, Riku, wasn't moving.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Riku, wake up!"

The silverette's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "What happened? Are we home?" He wondered.

Sora latched onto him as Kairi held her head in her hands, crying softly. "You're alright? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…?"

"Sora, are you okay? Kairi?"

"I'm okay." The redhead sobbed.

"I'm fine, too." Sora nodded, nuzzling into his dazed boyfriend.

Remembering that there was one more passenger, Roxas turned to see his boyfriend, Axel, slouched over.

"Axel!?" He wondered, quickly unbuckling himself. "Axel, are you alright?! Speak to me! Come on, Axel! Axel!"

"Axel!" Sora leaned forward and nudged the redhead. "Wake up, man. Are you okay? Axel?"

"Axel, please, wake up!" Roxas nudged his boyfriend a bit more.

Axel began to stir, sitting up with his eyes shut. "I'm fine…" He informed.

Roxas shoved open the driver's door. "Come on, everyone. Let's get out of the car." He got out and led the others out as well.

Axel remained in the car as Roxas looked at the man standing next to him, the one he had hit.

"Is everyone okay?" Roxas wondered.

"We're fine." The man nodded. "You kids?"

"We're fine, too."

"Hey! Is the girl okay?!" Someone called from the top of the hill, pointing to Roxas car.

Roxas turned to see Kairi, Sora, and Riku behind him, but not Axel. "Axel!" He called, running to the passenger side and yanking the door open. "Axel, come on! Get out of the car. Are you okay?" He helped the redhead out, holding the airbags aside to help him out.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. How do I look?" Axel wondered.

"Just a scratch on your cheek."

"Are you okay, Roxy?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Roxas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about this now." Axel replied, holding him close as well. "Just get everything settled with the police when they show, okay? Stay calm and give them your information. It's in the glove box, right?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Roxas leaned in and opened the glove box. He found the information he'd need and pulled it out.

Sirens were heard as the police showed up to question everyone involved and check them all out for injuries. After dealing with the police and the other party in the accident, Roxas collapsed on the grass on the side of the road; his knees too weak to hold him up any longer.

"Roxas!" Axel rushed over with the others in tow and slid to a stop on his knees at his boyfriend's side. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Should we get an ambulance?" Sora wondered, biting his lip nervously as he looked to the police officers.

"No, I don't need that. I'm just exhausted…"

Axel hugged him close. "It's alright now." He informed. "You'll be fine. We're all alive and well, and that's all that matters."

"Dad is going to kill me."

"Don't think about that now." Sora sat with his brother. "As long as we're all okay, who cares?"

"Dad will…"

Sora sighed as Riku and Kairi sat down as well. "Seriously, Roxas, let's just focus on getting home."

"The officers said it was ten miles to the nearest bus stop." Riku stated. "Too bad we don't have anyone that can pick us up."

"Maybe the officers can drive us?"

"I already asked." Riku informed. "They said if we can't find anyone, they'll get us."

A chubby officer with short black hair walked over. "Have you kids found rides home yet?" He wondered.

"No, we haven't. No one we know really drives, and our parents can't make it." Riku informed.

"Alright. Pack your stuff into my car and I'll drive you down to the bus station." The officer smiled softly. "It's ten miles away, so it'll take some time."

000

Roxas sat with Axel on a bus back to the Hollow Bastion capital, where he and the others lived. Everyone had been cleared to be okay by the police, but Roxas and Sora's adoptive father, Ansem, wasn't happy with what had happened. Roxas hadn't had permission to drive the car, and certainly not with that many people in it. Roxas had been scolded for doing it, and Sora had been scolded for not stopping him and for getting into the car with him, but they were all alright and that was what mattered. Aside from Roxas' sore shoulder, Kairi's bruised side, and Axel's cut cheek, they were all in pretty good condition. None of them wanted to sleep, however, afraid of the consequences of what they had done and exhausted from the adrenaline created by the incident. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were lively chatting in the back of the bus, with Axel and Roxas a seat up and to the left. Roxas sat by the window, banging his head lightly against the glass.

"Roxy, quit that." Axel stated. "You'll hurt yourself."

"That's the point, Ax." Roxas replied, continuing to hit his head.

Axel put a hand between Roxas and the window and stopped him. "Seriously, stop doing that. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Roxas sighed. "But I want to…"

"Want to what? Cause an actual concussion? Give yourself brain damage?" Axel sighed. "It's not going to help you to do any of that. Calm down, okay?" He kissed his blonde boyfriend's cheek.

"I'll try, but no guarantee." Roxas held his head in his hands. "My life is over."

"It's not over."

"Dad is going to _kill_ me."

"He won't actually kill you. You'll be grounded and he'll be pissed off, but he won't kill you." Axel kissed the top of his lover's head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same here." Roxas snuggled into Axel, burying his face in his chest and holding onto his leather jacket. "I was so scared when you didn't move…I thought I lost you."

Axel smirked. "It'll be a cold day in _hell_ before anything kills me. I'm practically immortal, you know."

"How could I ever forget?" Roxas smirked. "Please, forgive my irrational moment of panic that caused me to not remember your immortality."

"_Almost_ immortality, you mean." He winked.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "You're a jerk sometimes, Ax, you know that?"

"I know." Axel kissed his lips once. "But that's why you love me, isn't it?"

"I guess." Roxas kissed him back. "I just wish this hadn't happened…"

"I'm sure that we all wish it didn't happen. But sometimes you can't avoid things. Bad things happen to good people for a reason, as horrible as that sounds."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I know it does. 'No good deed goes unpunished', as they say."

"I couldn't have said it better, myself."

"My dad isn't going to let me out of the house for a while."

"I know."

"So I guess we can't see each other until he lets me out…"

"And…?"

"Do you want to…you know…?"

"What, break up?"

"Y-Yeah…I don't want to hold you back or hold you down."

"Stop talking like that, Roxas." Axel nuzzled him. "I'm willing to wait until you're ungrounded to spend time together again. We can do the online and phone only thing in the meantime. Sora and Riku managed it when Riku went off to college last year, right? So you and I can do it as well."

"Yeah, I know we can but I don't want…" Roxas sniffled. "I don't want to be a burden…" He rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry…I sound so pathetic, don't I…?"

"No more then usual." Axel kissed the tip of his nose as the blonde glared. "Sorry, but you set me up for it, Roxy." He put his forehead to the younger male's. "You know that I could never leave you. You're my everything." He whispered.

Roxas' eyes welled a little, but he tried to hide the tears in his voice. "You're my everything, too, Axel…"

"So why even think or suggest such a thing?" Axel muttered, pushing Roxas' hair behind his ear.

"I don't know…"

Axel chuckled. "Such a silly little boy you are." He informed.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't call me little."

"Oh, but you are. It makes you adorable."

At 5'2", Roxas was short compared to the 5'6" Axel and even the 5'5" Riku. His brother, Sora, was only a head taller at 5'3".

Roxas pouted at his least favorite compliment from the redhead. "Don't call me adorable. I'm not adorable."

"You're right, you're downright terrifying."

"Thank you."

"Downright terrifying how adorable you are."

"Gah!"

000

After a long bus ride home, and an even longer ride home in the back of Ansem's car, Axel bid an awkward farewell to his boyfriend. They had dropped off Riku first because he was closer to the bus station.

"So…I guess this is the last time I'm going to see you face to face for a while." Roxas muttered softly.

"Don't think about it like that." Axel shook his head. "We'll see each other sooner then you know, okay?"

Roxas nodded his head. "Alright, Axel. If you say so." He confirmed.

Axel smiled. "I do say so."

He leaned down and gave the blonde one last kiss before Ansem blew his horn for his son to hurry up. Axel waved him off as their tongues danced together. Roxas pulled away first. "I love you." He informed.

"I love you, too." Axel agreed, pecking him on the lips. "Call me and let m know the verdict, okay?"

"As soon as I can."

Axel nodded. "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had, Roxas." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

With striking green eyes, flaming red hair, and tattoos under his eyes, Axel was a sight to behold. People fell head over heels for him all the time, and Roxas was no different. Axel had been with three or four people in the past-Roxas couldn't remember how many because most were from Axel's old school, but one was their female friend, Xion-and Roxas was his fourth or fifth. Most likely fifth. Axel was his first boyfriend, though. The two had met when Roxas and his family had been on vacation in Destiny Islands four summers ago, and the following September, Roxas was stunned to see that the redhead, of all people, was the new transfer student at Radiant Gardens Preparatory High School. Roxas had had to go through the pain of seeing him date two people at their school-including Xion-and didn't want to have to see him date a third after him. The other two he had dated were from Axel's old school; Destiny Islands Public High School.

The redhead smiled down at his younger lover. "I love you. I'll be right there when you're let out again."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks, Axel." He stated. "I love you, too."

The two kissed as Ansem's car horn blew again. Roxas sighed as he left the kiss. "I have to go." He whispered.

"Just one more." Axel ordered, pressing their lips together briefly again. "There…now you can go. I love you."

"I love you, too. Wait for me?"

"For forever and a day."

"And until the end of eternity."

"And then some."

They shared one more peck on the lips before Roxas slowly walked away to his father and brother in the car. The blonde slipped in quietly and shut the door, watching Axel fade into a little dot as his father's car pulled away. Ansem put the window up between himself and their driver so they could talk.

"What were you two _thinking_? Driving down there like that?" Ansem scolded. "You're lucky you didn't no one got _hurt_! Or worse, someone could have gotten _killed_!"

"I know dad…" Roxas said. "We didn't think…it was stupid of us to do alone, let alone with our friends."

"You could have killed your best friend, your boyfriends, and the passengers of the other car." Ansem informed. "That's six people you could have been responsible for the deaths for. What is _wrong_ with you two!?"

"Dad, we're sorry…"

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" Ansem frowned. "Sora, you get to be _sorry_ when you break a neighbor's window with a baseball. You get to be _sorry_ when you drop a plate and it shatters on the floor. You get to be _sorry_ when you disobey me and break curfew because you were helping an injured person or something of the like. You get to be _sorry_ when you lose your homework or your report card. But for this? I'm sorry, boys, but sorry definitely does _not_ cut it. You're lucky if we don't all get sued, you know."

"We know…" Sora was dejected.

"Or should I say _I_ could have been sued because the car and insurance are in _my_ name." Ansem sighed. "I've warned you boys time and time again that when you drive I don't want anyone other then you two in the car because you'll get distracted by passengers. And yet you bring your entire crew into your car with you. I keep _telling_ you that you need to take a limo and a driver if you want to go anywhere with the entire gang."

Roxas and Sora didn't say anything; listening in silence to their father's ranting.

"Sora, you're the older one. You should know to set an example and tell your brother when something either of you or both of you are doing something wrong that you shouldn't do."

"But dad, Sra didn't know about this." Roxas argued. "It was all my idea. He thought we were just meeting Axel and Riku for a double date. He didn't know they and Kairi were getting in the car with us."

Ansem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to have to take away your car keys and ground you from going out unless its school or other school related or approved activities."

"But dad…!"

"Sorry, boys, but it's for your own good."

Sora and Roxas let out a collective sigh. What now?

00

Roxas tossed and turned in his bed later that night, screaming out loudly into the night. Sora, startled, jumped out of bed to wake him.

"Roxas? Roxas, are you okay!?" He called. "It's a bad dream, Roxas, wake up!"

The blonde shot up in bed, panting heavily and his forehead sweaty. "Oh god…" He muttered into his hands. "I gotta…I gotta call Axel."

"Roxas, it's four in the morning."

"I don't care. I have to call him." Roxas grabbed his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number, which he had memorized.

Axel picked up on the third ring, groggy. "Roxy?" He wondered. "What is it? Why are you calling? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you and Kairi okay?"

"We're fine."

"G-good…"

"What is it, Roxas?"

"I just…I had a nightmare…you and Kairi…Sora and Riku…everyone was gone…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad said you all could have died in that accident." Roxas explained softly. "I guess my subconscious mind kept that thought in my head and…I…I had a dream…"

"It's okay, Roxas." Axel was fully awake now, the blonde could tell from his voice. "It was just a dream. Dreams aren't real."

"Funny coming from you, the one who interprets any and every dream someone tells him, even if it's something dumb like a cat making pancakes."

Axel laughed. "I like to mess with people by interpreting them, that's all." He confessed. "But seriously, Roxas, it's just a dream. A dream isn't real, not reality. It can't hurt you. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes." Axel replied. "Now you go back to bed and put those thoughts in the back of your mind. You suffered trauma and you need to get some rest somehow, okay? Kairi, Riku, Sora, and I are fine. We'll all be here for you in the morning, my love."

"Are you sure…?"

"Very sure." Axel replied. "Now get some rest for me, okay?"

"Okay…I'll try."

"I'll come by tomorrow when your dad leaves to check up on you. Good night and sweet dreams, Roxy."

"Good night and sweet dreams, Ax."

They both made a kiss noise before hanging up the phone.

"See? You worried for nothing." Sora smiled softly. "Now get some sleep, Roxas. Axel's right. We'll be here in the morning, safe and unharmed."

"Alright." Roxas yawned. "G'night, Sora."

"G'night, Roxas."

Sora climbed into his own bed and snuggled under the covers; hugging a plushie dog Riku had given him for Valentine's Day two years ago tight to his chest. Roxas sighed and snuggled under the covers as well, pulling them up over his head. He let his tired, heavy eyes slip closed and fell into a deep sleep. This time, there were no nightmares and car accidents to haunt him. There were only peaceful dreams, sweet slumber, and his laughing and smiling boyfriend, brother, and friends there to greet him and whisk him off into dreamland. In his sleep, Roxas smiled.


End file.
